


deep sleeping now

by megs_got_all7 (megyal)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megs_got_all7
Summary: "I want to sleep in my own bed, for one," Mark told him, "but you're lying right across the middle of it."





	deep sleeping now

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic some time ago, when Mark had gone on that jungle-show, because I adore the two eldest hyungs and I just like some sweet, sweet bed-sharing. Comments are more than welcome! Not beta'ed, so I'll correct anything I catch afterwards!

It was a perfect afternoon for rest: nothing planned until tomorrow evening and Jaebum was ready for a nap. After his nap, he would get up, eat something and then just go back to bed. Fantastic plan. The best. Genius.

However, because Jaebum had no luck at all, the cats had apparently had a meeting, and were all of one accord: the hours assigned to Jaebum's Necessary Sleeping Time were _perfect_ for training for the Feline Olympics. He groaned as yet another furry body scrambled across his torso, tiny feet that appeared so cute now weapons of mass destruction to his skin.

"Everyone," he tried to command, voice raspy with exasperation. "Settle down. Please. I'm trying to sleep."

Asking them to quit was akin to asking the wind not to blow, or BamBam to stop having fashion shows in the living room. Jaebum, who had once been gently bullied into strutting past the couch wearing a boa, leopard-print leggings and high-heeled boots, knew that some battles were not worth fighting. That bit of wisdom did not prevent him from flouncing out of bed in a flurry of ill-temper, seizing a stray pillow and stomping toward his door.

"I hope you're happy," he hissed at them. The cats paused in their session of Curtain Climbing and Box Destruction, gave him long, careless stares and then went back to their training. Jaebum wrenched open his door, shut it before the cats decided that Escape was next on their list of events and frowned at everything at once.

Where to go get well needed rest? Not to the living room; he could hear BamBam and Yugyeom screeching at each other, possibly watching a drama or playing a videogame or both. Youngjae was here as well, because Youngjae claimed that sometimes he missed the riotous noise of the dorm and the random snuggles; Jaebum heard his loud laugh and felt his soul lighten a little. 

Jinyoung was in his own room: the door was cracked slightly open because Jinyoung had an Open Door policy (this really meant that he could shout for water or juice or snacks and some maknae would get it for him).

Jackson's room was empty, but Jaebum didn't feel like going in there. Despite being empty for long stretches, Jackson's room felt like it crackled with leftover energy, clothes folded up in towering piles of black cloth, as if he had stopped in the middle of getting dressed. 

Mark's room, then. Mark was filming in the jungle and at least once an hour Yugyeom would voice his fretting: _was hyung eating right? Was hyung cold? Was hyung having lots of fun_? Even Jinyoung, who pretended that he didn't care much about many things, would say things like, "Let's hope he doesn't get himself washed away, it's raining over there." 

Creeping down to Mark's door, Jaebum cracked it open, peering inside. Mark's room was mostly bare: no pictures on the walls, bed neatly spread...and what a bed! Jaebum hadn't known it was so big. It took up nearly all of the room, with space just left over to maneuver around it. When he clambered on, it was so _soft_ and yet so _firm_ and where did Mark get these sheets? They felt like water and silk. Decadent. He curled up right in the middle, put his own pillow under his head and sighed deeply.

Jaebum fell asleep within moments.

+

Yugyeom cried when Mark returned home.

"Why are you crying?" Mark asked, laughter in his soft voice as Yugyeom basically wrapped himself around his hyung like a vine as soon as Mark stepped in through the front door. "Yugyeomie?"

"I'm not crying," Yugyeom said in a tear-choked voice. "I'm just glad you're home, okay? Can't I be happy you're home? Just shut up, hyung, okay?"

"Aww, okay." Mark patted Yugyeom's shoulder and made no attempt to extricate himself from the stranglehold. He simply waited until Yugyeom sniffled deeply, wiped his nose on Mark's jacket and stepped away, eyes red.

"It's nice that you're back," Jaebum told him but Mark tilted his head, bird-like, and gave him a slightly narrow-eyed look.

"You don't sound happy," he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Jaebum feigned confusion, but Mark was too observant. Jaebum wasn't really happy, because now that Mark was back, that awesome, beautiful bed, the bed of his dreams, was out of his reach. 

"No, I'm happy, I really am," he said, trying for a bright smile. Mark raised his eyebrows and he was about to say something, but was distracted by Jinyoung emerging from the kitchen.

"Mark-hyung," Jinyoung breathed, setting down his plate and glass, and striding over quickly with his arms wide open. Mark let his backpack slide off and let himself be engulfed once more. As usual, whatever Jinyoung and Mark had was something that Jaebum sometimes couldn't look at directly, because it was too much to bear. Jinyoung stroked Mark's hair and murmured in his ear and Mark's shoulders shook at whatever ridiculous thing Jinyoung said.

BamBam bounded out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his narrow waist and screamed in English, "He's _HERE_ ," before stampeding over. He squeezed his way between Jinyoung and Mark and, despite the shouted warnings, lifted him clear off the floor.

"My back!" BamBam yelled, setting Mark down again and hobbling away, clutching the knot of his towel so it wouldn't fall off. Yugyeom tailed him back to their room, berating him with every step. Jinyoung squeezed Mark's closest shoulder and went back to his meal.

"I need like fifteen years of sleep," Mark said as he headed to his room. He pulled open his door and stood on the threshold for a moment, just staring at his bed. Nervously, Jaebum looked over his shoulder. He had had a great napping session yesterday, and he'd tried his very best to leave Mark's bed as neat as he had found it in the first place.

Mark turned, just his head and no other part of himself, and gave Jaebum one of his skewering stares. Jaebum actually held his breath.

"Feels great to be home," was all Mark said and slipped inside, closing the door in Jaebum's face.

+

Jaebum felt as if he was having an affair. When Mark went over to Youngjae's to visit Coco, or fell asleep in the living playing games, Jaebum would sneak into Mark's room and catch thirty minutes or even an entire hour of sleep.

"Hello there," he would murmur lovingly Mark's bed. "Hello, beautiful."

He didn't even mind that the bedding smelled very strongly of Mark now that he was home. Mark smelled alright, really. Like normal: soap, shampoo, cologne, Mark. He smelled like a dude who would never have any clue that Jaebum was borrowing his bed on the regular.

Or so he thought.

"Jaebum." Mark's voice dug into Jaebum's dreams and turned him out of them unceremoniously. Jaebum turned over, squinted up at Mark's narrow face and mumbled, "what. What do you want."

"I want to sleep in my own bed, for one," Mark told him, "but you're lying right across the middle of it."

"Huh?" Jaebum blinked and then recalled where he was. He leaped up like one of the cats aiming for the feather he used to play with them and tumbled between the narrow strip of floor between the bed and the wall. Mark laughed, and poked at Jaebum's thigh with one sock-clad foot.

"You dork," he said, but it was in tones full of affection. "Why are you sleeping in my bed?"

"It's so nice," Jaebum told him, sitting up. "So huge. And there are no cats."

"I told you that having all those cats would be bad for you," Mark said, still looking down at him. "You never listen to me."

"I listen to you all the time." Jaebum scowled up at him, and gave up sulking as soon as Mark laughed at him again.

"Ok, come on." Mark jerked his head in a nebulous direction and slid back in his bed. At the slow, confused return of Jaebum's scowl, he rolled his eyes. "Get in. We have a packed schedule this evening and tomorrow, you need to sleep without the demons trying to claw you to pieces."

"Are you sure?" Jaebum was trying his best to be polite but his body was already ninety percent there, half-curled to mirror Mark. So much space. He loved this bed.

"Yeah," Mark managed through a massive yawn and then blinked at Jaebum like an owl. " _Mi casa, su casa._ "

Jaebum had no idea what that meant but it sounded friendly and calm. "Thanks," he answered and Mark nodded, eyes already closed. "And, hyung?"

Mark let out a soft grunt.

"Don't call my babies demons."

Mark released a tired but mocking chuckle. The soft sound followed Jaebum back down to sleep.

+

Jaebum had shared a bed with all the others before: Jackson, Youngjae, Jinyoung and once, in pure desperation because the hotel had botched their reservations, both BamBam and Yugyeom at the same time. He regretted that last incident deeply, for he had not known that both of them slept like they were tornadoes in the midst of mixed martial arts competition. He told everyone that one point BamBam had him in a sleeper hold and Yugyeom had been trying to gnaw off his wrist.

"You're not funny, hyung," Yugyeom had said, in a full pout when Jaebum had related the harrowing experience complete with sound effects and stunt action. Jackson had been practically howling on the floor of the waiting room, to the despair of the styling team, and BamBam had given him a not-too-gentle kick to the ribs. "We didn't do that!"

"I don't know how you two are still alive," Jaebum had responded, squinting at them mockingly. "I will never share a bed with any of you again."

"I'm the only one that hyung can sleep with." Youngjae seemed extremely smug as he slurped his way through a large bowl of soup. "I'm, like, the most perfect."

"That's true!" Jaebum pointed at Jackson. " _You_ talk in your sleep."

"LIES!" Jackson bellowed, struggling to sit up. "Wait, what do I say?"

" _You_ kick," Jaebum said as he swung his accusatory finger in Jinyoung's direction. "And your feet are always cold."

"That's just a sign of his frigid heart," Yugyeom sang out. Jinyoung's glare could have melted the paint off a car, but Yugyeom simply stuck out his tongue in response and laughed.

"What about Mark-hyung?" BamBam had wondered. Mark, half-folded in a small couch to the back of the room, had a small smile on his face as he gazed at the screen of his phone. "He's probably the worst of us."

"Yeah, that sounds right," Jaebum had said, nodding, and Mark simply rolled his eyes. 

"No, he's not bad," Jackson piped up. "He sleeps really still! And he's SOFT."

Youngjae said through a mouthful of noodles, "Yeah, that's true! That's the best explanation: so soft."

"Soft? Whatever," Jaebum had scoffed, thoroughly convincing himself that Mark slept like an octopus on cocaine. Now he knew better. 

Youngjae and Jackson had been perfectly right. It wasn't that Mark was like a pillow. He had a kind of solid wiry frame that came from years of training his body to flip through the air, but Jaebum woke up in the middle of the night and found that, in his sleep, he had managed to squirm his way over to Mark's side and snuggle close. His face had actually been pressed against the curve of Mark's shoulder and for such a skinny dude, how did he manage to feel so _cosy_?

Mark lay on his back, limbs gently sprawled in a manner that allowed Jaebum to tuck in close. His breathing was slow and his dark hair spread in messy strands against the pale material of his pillows. Jaebum stared at him, wondering if he should get up and go back to his own room or...or maybe move Mark's arm up so he could shift in even closer.

"What is it, JB?" Mark said in a sleep-thick voice. Startled, Jaebum flinched so violently that he kneed the side of Mark's upper thigh. " _Owww_ , what the _fuck_."

"Sorry, sorry." Jaebum patted the offended leg and then decided to just be bossy about the whole thing, get it over with: "Look, you gotta like cuddle me or something. Move your arm."

"What the--" Mark lifted his head and stared. In the dark, Jaebum couldn't gauge his expression, but then he let his head thump back with a defeated groan. He shifted his arm up, leaving his side free and clear. "Fine. Just don't tell Jinyoung about this, because he's gonna be upset for _weeks_."

"Upset?" Jaebum wondered, curling right up. "Why would he--oh. Okay." For Mark's arm had slipped back down to pull Jaebum even closer and yep. Soft. That really was the best way to describe it. He had never felt this snug. 

"Hey, Mark," he slurred, half-drunk on comfiness. " _Hey_." He wanted to explain to Mark that this was _really_ nice, that his bed was real awesome but what was even better? These cuddles. These cuddles were the _shit_ , and he would deny all of this in the morning.

"Go back to sleep, JB." Mark's voice was very gentle, and Jaebum descended back into the sweetest slumber he'd had in years.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: megs-got-all7!


End file.
